The following prior art publications are noted:    Busslinger, M., Klix, N., Pfeffer, P., Graninger, P. G., & Kozmik, Z. (1996). Deregulation of PAX-5 by translocation of the Emu enhancer of the IgH locus adjacent to two alternative PAX-5 promoters in a diffuse large-cell lymphoma. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA, 93(12), 6129-6134.    Livak, K. J., & Schmittgen, T. D. (2001). Analysis of relative gene expression data using real-time quantitative PCR and the 2(-Delta Delta C(T)) Method. Methods, 25(4), 402-408.    Takai, D., & Jones, P. A. (2002). Comprehensive analysis of CpG islands in human chromosomes 21 and 22. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA, 99(6), 3740-3745.    Takai, D., & Jones, P. A. (2003). The CpG island searcher: a new WWW resource. In Silico Biol, 3(3), 235-240.    Tao, Q., Huang, H., Geiman, T. M., Lim, C. Y., Fu, L., Qiu, G. H., et al. (2002). Defective de novo methylation of viral and cellular DNA sequences in ICF syndrome cells. Hum Mol Genet, 11(18), 2091-2102.    US2004248171 Palmisano and Belinsky, filed Mar. 25, 2004, discloses the use of PAX5 as a marker for lung, colon and breast cancers.    US2010028875 Rhytu et al, filed as a PCT application on Aug. 19, 2006, discloses methods for diagnosing cancer and determining prognosis by measuring methylation levels.